Girls Who Play Guitars
by MetalChick1769
Summary: Bella meets the girl of her dreams, who just happens to come in the very talented, pixie-like form of her best friends cousin.  A/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I heard a voice shout from across the crowded bar. I turned, beer still pressed to my lips, to see a blonde head weaving towards me though the throngs of people. I waited patiently for Rosalie to reach me, still sipping my beverage.

"You got here just in time. Their about to start." I nodded to the stage where the rookie band was opening for the real show. We were here to watch our friends perform tonight. Jasper, Rose's twin brother started the band when we were in elementary. Jasper being lead vocals, Edward being the bassist, Emmett on drums, and my least favorite, Mike Newton as lead guitar. I don't see why they even included him, he seriously hindered the overall talent.

"Did Jazz or Eddy tell you about the new guitarist?" Rose asked when the opening act finished packing up their stuff. I nearly choked on my beer. _Newton was gone? YES!_ Don't get me wrong, he was a decent guy, just not when he was hitting on you 24/7.

"Who is it?" I asked excitedly. "Anyone we know?" She shrugged.

"One of Edwards cousins. Apparently one we've never met. Suppose to be really good though." I nodded. "_And.._" She stopped. "You know what, I'm gonna let you find out for yourself." Rose smirked at me.

"_Rosie!_" I whined. "Tell me! Please?" She shook her head, pointing to where her fiance, Emmett had just taken his place at the drum set, Jasper and Edward not far behind. I noticed the guitarist was really short, but that's about it, seeing as they stayed in the shadows.

Jasper's voice belted out and before long the first song was over. Jasper stepped back after saying that the next song would be sung by their newest member. Shadow-Person, as I had dubbed them, finally stepped out. Shadow-Person was actually a Shadow-_Girl_. I felt my mouth drop and my breath catch.

"This," He put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her forward. "Is Edward's cousin, Alice. Make her feel welcome guys!" Jazz said before retreating to stand beside Edward. _Alice _took a deep breath before a slightly creepy melody came on, followed by her guitar then voice.

_**Every street in this city  
>Is the same to me<br>Everyone's got a place to be  
>But there's no room for me<br>Am I to blame?  
>When the guilt and the shame<br>Hang over me  
>Like a dark cloud that<br>Chases you down  
>In the pouring rain<strong>_

_**It's so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you  
>But it's easy enough to find<br>Someone who looks down on you  
>Why is it so hard<br>To find someone  
>Who cares about you<br>But it's easy enough to find  
>Someone who looks down on you?<strong>_

_**It's not what it seems  
>When you're not on the scene<br>There's a chill in the air  
>But there's people like me<br>That nobody sees  
>So nobody cares<strong>_

_**Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you  
>When it's easy enough to find<br>Someone who looks down on you?  
>Why is it so hard to find<br>Someone who can keep it  
>Together when you've come undone?<br>Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you?**_

_**I swear this time  
>It won't turn out the same<br>Cause now I've  
>Got myself to blame<br>And you'll know when we  
>End up on the streets<br>That it's easy enough to find  
>Someone who looks down on you<strong>_

_**Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you  
>When it's easy enough to find<br>Someone who looks down on you?  
>Why is it so hard to find<br>Someone who can keep it  
>Together when you've come undone<br>Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you? **_

I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled as loud as I could, which was louder than the majority of males whistling at Alice. She had the most amazing voice I'd ever heard. She could – no she _should_ be a millionaire.

Okay, maybe I'd reacted a little _too_ enthusiastically. I say that because I was the first one to react at all, so she automatically glanced my way. I gulped as her eyes raked my frame.

"Sexy, isn't she?" I jumped, chest heaving. Rose just smirked at me. _So this was what she wouldn't tell me!_

"Rose I can't believe you didn't tell me about her! She's – she's just.. so – wow.." I felt my cheeks heat up. I took a deep breath, trying to get the blush to recede before looking back to the goddess on stage. She was facing away now, teeth clenched, looking slightly crestfallen. All I wanted to do was hop up on the stage and comfort her, but I didn't think that would be appropriate for someone I hadn't even met yet.

"Come on." I grabbed Rose and pulled her with me. "We're going backstage."

**APOV**

I was a bit nervous to be playing in front of such a large crowd, I usually kept my music to myself, especially the personal things that I wrote myself. But Edward and Jasper convinced me to play a song I'd written.

The one that we picked for tonight, I wrote it after a particularly bad break-up, when I didn't want to date another girl again. It only ended in hurt. I still feel the same way.

Jasper sung one song before passing the mic off to me. I took a deep breath before beginning. My song was kind of long, nearly five minutes. As soon as the sound faded completely there was an uproar, but I noticed one in particular.

There was a brunette way at the back, leaning against the bar that was now slowly bringing her fingers back down from her lips. She was clapping now and I couldn't help but let my eyes move down her body. _Oh. My. God. _I needed to meet her, badly.

But of course she was already taken.

A blonde with the body of a model leaned forward to whisper something in her that made the beautiful brunette blush and her chest heave. I looked away when the brunette dragged the blonde off, my jaw set painfully.

Why am I having such a strong reaction to someone I haven't even met? I've never felt so jealous in my entire life! My blood was boiling so that I could barely finish our line up. Jasper ended our show a few songs later, saying goodnight and that we'd be back next week. _I hope the brunettes back next week too, just without the other chick..._ _**No!**_ I shook my head. _No more relationships. Not for a long, long time._

I shook my head quickly, taking off backstage.

I stood in front of the mirror that had been set up for me, since I was the only one who actually had to worry about my make up and appearance. Sighing I began removing the heavy eye make up and concealer. Finally seeing my real face I walked back to where the rest of the band would be waiting. I heard laughs coming from the room.

Opening the door slowly, I came face to face with the brunette beauty from earlier. I also noticed that the blonde was strung across the drummers lap, making out like they hadn't seen each other in years. _Yes their not together! No, no relationship._

"Okay Bells, Rose," The two girls in question turned to face my cousin. "This is Alice" He said nodding to me. "Alice this is Bella, and that's Rose." He nodded to the blonde last so I took it that the girl in front of me was Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella,_ Bella! _I repeated her name in my head like a mantra, grinning stupidly.

"H-hey." Bella looked at me, blushing again.

"Well Ali-Cat, Bells is the resident dyke of our group and Bella, Alice is the new dyke of the band." Jasper grinned widely, slinging an arm around both of our shoulders. I rolled my eyes as Bella snorted. _There's no way she's lesbian.. _I thought.

"Jazz, last time you tried to play match-maker, the girl nearly raped me on the first date." Bella glared at him accusingly. Jasper raised his hands defensively, taking a step back.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I didn't know she was a sex addict!"

"How do you set your friend up with someone before knowing everything about them?" Jasper sighed.

"Okay, okay. I knew she was hot for Bella, but that's it I swear. If I knew she wanted sex that bad I wouldn't have set them up. But you gotta admit you needed it Bella." She shook her head and leaned forward to look at me around Jasper. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"I'm sorry about him. He took it on himself to be my personal cupid since high school." I smirked, laughing outright when she blushed. Everything this girl did was cute, especially the way the blush crawled up her chest and across her... _Dammit Alice, stop thinking!_

How the _fuck_ was she doing this to me?

**Well, first chapter. Review if you think I should continue or have ideas.**

**Song: Somebody Who Cares by Three Days Grace**

–**MetalChick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own.**

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I hadn't spoken to Alice in about two weeks, not since that night at the bar. I'd seen her in various places around campus but I hadn't even attempted to talk to her. We were in the same art class and I'd discovered various information about her from afar. Like the fact that she was majoring in art and fashion design. I also found out that she was a year older than me and had just transferred here. That being the reason I never saw her before.

It was Saturday now and exams were finally over. Emmett decided we all needed a break, which is why I was currently changing so we could head over to the bar that they were so famous at now. I stood outside my dorm block, waiting for Jazz or Emmett to come pick me up. I snatched my phone from my pocket as soon as it begun to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, sorry I couldn't swing by. I sent the soberest person to pick you up though okay? They'll be there in a few. Bye!" Edward hung up before I could ask _who_ he sent to pick me up. Wouldn't have been Jasper, they never separate. Not Emmett cause knowing him, he's already shit face drunk. Not Rosie because she'll be taking care of Emmett and getting tipsy herself so that only leaves...

"Hey Bella!" The head that I'd been obsessing about since I saw it up on that stage was now leaning out the window of a canary yellow Porsche. Another thing I'd learned about Alice it that she's _in love_ with the color yellow, this car was perfect for her. I grinned. Damn, she looked hot behind the wheel of a Porsche.

"Hey Alice, whats up?" I walked over and leaned down to be able to see in her window. She leaned back against the headrest, her neck now bare to me. _If we weren't out in public right now.. my dorms not too far.._ I blushed, turning my attention back to the pixie in front of me and not what I could do with her.

Averting my eyes from anywhere but her face, I saw Alice capture her lip between her lip and biting down slightly before sighing. Ohh, I wish that was my lip!

"Oh nothing just about to go hang out with some friends.." She smiled up at me brightly and my knees turned to jello. Good thing I didn't fall though.

"Oh really? I was thinking about doing the same. Where might you be going?" Her head cocked to the side and she smiled again.

"Oh I just might be going to a little bar not to far from here. Care to join me on this journey of epic proportions, astride this handsome stallion?" Alice's hand stroked the dash lovingly. I smiled softly, walking around to the passenger when the doors were unlocked.

"Nice car by the way. It suits you." Her lip became ensnared between her teeth again as she began bouncing in her seat like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really! You think? Edward keeps telling me I need a safer car. He wants me to get something like his Volvo, but that cars so boring!" I laughed.

"You should hear him go on about Jasper's motorcycle. He's torn between the sexiness of a motorcycle riding cowboy and the high risk of a crash." I watched her face as she smirked slightly.

"I can hear him now. "Oh Jazz you look so sexy on that bike, but it's unsafe and you mustn't ride it. Yet it's oh so sexy." Alice's face was a mask of confusion that broke when I poked her in the side. She giggled and swatted my hand away. My hand tingled where she touched me but I ignored it diligently.

"So, did you come just to hang out or are you going to watch the show?" She asked after a stretch of silence. I arched like a cat, stretching until I felt my back pop soothingly.

"Depends.. Who's playing?" I ask, glancing over. My eyes locked on hers only to find them locked on my mid-drift where my shirt had ridden up slightly. I blushed but allowed her eyes to roam the exposed skin without a word. For some reason I didn't feel the overwhelming urge to cover myself up that I usually did when someone looked at me for more than a few seconds.

Alice cleared her throat looking away quickly.

"Uhm, I am." I tilted my head looking at her strangely.

"Edward didn't say anything about the band playing tonight.. They usually only play on Wednesdays." I said slowly, thinking. She shook her head, looking nervous.

"Yeah, well I guess things got changed up a bit. Jasper set it up when he heard the original entertainment bailed. I.. I'm gonna be the only one singing tonight."

We arrived at the bar a few minutes later with Alice still looking slightly frightened. I pulled her back right before we went.

"You're gonna do great, you hear me?" I asked, bending my head down to look her in the eye. Another brilliant smile lit up her face. Not a moment later I felt her pale arms wrap around me. I laughed as she squeezed me tightly.

"Thanks." I felt her warm breath flutter against my neck and had to fight to control my breathing over this simple act.

This girl would be the death of me.

**Welp another chapter done. Reviews are welcome, plus the actual performance in the next chapter.**

**Update tomorrow?**

–**MetalChick-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters or the songs.**

**Sorry for the long delay. I had something like the common cold on steroids and it wasn't pretty. I have no idea how it's possible for the human body to produce that much snot. Runny noses are cruel and unusual punishment to anyone with a sickness.**

**Anyway super long chapter to make up for the wait so enjoy!**

**APOV**

I squeezed Bella as tightly as I could. I'd only known her a few short weeks but I could tell she was nothing like Victoria. Somehow I knew she would never hurt or lie to me like Victoria did. That didn't stop me from being wary though. I didn't think Vic would hurt me either but she did. More than I let on.

My mind drifted back to my time with Victoria and suddenly performing didn't seem so scary. She had broken me in a way I hadn't thought possible. I may always look happy on the outside but it took awhile to get it that way. I locked myself in my room for weeks after she left and was just a shell for much longer. I was recovering but the thought of her still hurt. Bella was changing that without even knowing it.

The night I met her was the first night that Victoria's red head was far from my mind.

"Ali, you there?" I blinked rapidly as I tilted my head to look up in to her chocolate eyes. _Damn I need to start wearing heals again.. _I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bella." I gave her another hug, this one not lasting quite as long as the last but satisfied me still. In that split second I thought of a new song that I would preform tonight. I was finally realizing that life was so much better with out Victoria.

I grabbed Jasper as soon as his head came into sight.

"Change of plan. There's a new song I wanna play tonight." He smirked.

"This new song wouldn't happen to be dedicated to Bella would it?" I shook my head.

"No but the inspiration is partly because of her." He nodded still smirking. I guess he really wanted Bella and me together. I couldn't help but wander why he thought she could ever be interested in me. She was a goddess and I was just a broken girl who paled in comparison, regardless of my new found zest for life.

"Well in that case we have twenty minutes to learn. Emmett get over here!"

_Wait, did Bella just call me Ali? _I smiled and began bouncing in my seat again.

**BPOV**

That fucking liar.

The first thing I saw when Alice and I entered the bar was Edward with our usual group over in the corner _completely sober. _I went off to tear him a new one as Alice snagged Jazz.

"Hello, Eddie boy." I crept up behind him, withholding all of my clumsiness nicely. He gulped visibly and I chuckled. So Jasper has convinced him to help get Alice and I together? _Probably by withholding sex._

Not that I minded the thought of Alice with me – I welcomed it actually – but I wanted Alice to want me the same way I wanted her.

Yes, I Isabella Marie Swan just admitted to wanting a girl after two weeks of knowing her. How did I feel about that? I feel pretty damn good.

"Coming Jazz!" Edward was off but not before I could grab the back of his shirt.

"So what was this about everyone being shit-faced so only Alice could come get me, hmm?" Luckily for him Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose appeared behind us. Rosie settled in beside me and wrangled my hands from Edward.

"Let him go, they need to practice Alice's new song." That got me to let go.

"You wrote a new song?" I directed my question at Alice. She smiled shyly.

"Y-Yeah." _Awww!_ My mind screamed. Her cuteness was never ending. Edward used my distraction to try an escape._ So not gonna happen._

"I don't think so Cullen." I growled, latching onto his shirt again.

"Bella we need Edward so we can practice _Alice's_ song." Jasper put all kinds of extra emphasis on the word Alice. My grip loosened slightly but he stayed in my grasp.

"But I have revenge to exact – "

"You will get him back after the show. You don't want to ruin her song right?" Damn him for crumbling my resolve.

"_Actually_ I don't think I need him. My song requires no bass so you can have him Bella!" She smiled brightly again and I felt my affection for her grow. I felt as if I could do anything just to see her smile.

"_What!" _Edward and Jasper sputtered. I grinned at the pixie girl in front of me.

"Well Eddie boy, looks like you're staying with me." I smirked. Alice was fast becoming my favorite person. I heard the announcement for them to get on stage.

"You guys better go. Good luck and I still think you're gonna do great Alice." I smiled warmly at her and she smiled right back.

**APOV**

I took a deep breath humming the chorus to myself before stepping up to the mic. This first song was just me with my acoustic guitar and Emmett with his drums. Locking eyes with Bella, I took a deep breath and let the lyrics flow from me like only something I'd wrote could.

_**You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
>And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone<br>You're just walking around and suddenly  
>Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone<strong>_

_**You find out it's all been wrong  
>And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore<br>Cause they led me here to you**_

_**I know that its gonna take sometime  
>I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind<br>This might end up like it should  
>And I'm gonna say what I need to say<br>And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
>Don't wanna be misunderstood<br>But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good**_

_**Everyone knows life has its ups and downs  
>One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown<strong>_

_**Well I've been both enough to know  
>That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out<br>The way that it is right now  
>You see my heart i wear it on my sleeve<br>Cause I just can't hide it anymore**_

_**I know that it's gonna take sometime  
>I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind<br>This might end up like it should  
>And I'm gonna say what I need to say<br>And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
>Don't wanna be misunderstood<br>But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start**_

_**Cause I don't know where it's going  
>There's a part of me that loves not knowing<br>Just don't let it end before we begin**_

_**You never know when you gonna meet someone  
>And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone<strong>_

_**I know that its gonna take sometime  
>I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind<br>This might end up like it should  
>And I'm gonna say what I need to say<br>And hope to god that it don't scare you away  
>Don't wanna be misunderstood<br>But I'm starting to believe  
>Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good<strong>_

This song described everything I'd felt since meeting Bella and I could only hope she understood.

**Finally an inkling of romance! Review to see what will happen in the next chapter.**

**Will they get together or will Bella reject Alice's subtle plea? We know she won't but review anyway.**

–**MetalChick**


	4. Chapter 4

**I claim no ownership to Twilight or any songs that might be used.**

**Okay so my new favorite people are lynettecullen and bleach number 1 fanfor reviewing every chapter so far (Even if it's only three)**

**BPOV**

I felt the tears welling in my eyes and attempted to wipe them away when Alice blinked. Much like the first night I whistled and applauded loudly before rushing backstage. I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

"Bella, chill. She's not going anywhere!" Rose grabbed me by the shoulders and shook in exasperation. I slipped away, dunking under her arm as Alice finally entered. She was about to say something but I cut her off by engulfing her in my arms.

"_Bella,_" She whispered into my hair as her arms snaked around me.

"Alice," I murmured back, feeling slightly heartbroken when she pulled back.

"Bella." She stated again, firmer this time. I took half a step back, staring into her eyes. "Bella, I like you, I really do but.." My heart broke for real that time. Not just a phantom pain but an actual, constant pain that echoed around my chest with every beat. It wouldn't hurt this much if she was just a crush. It wouldn't feel as if someone was sitting on my chest, restricting every breath. I wouldn't feel as if I just died on the inside.

"I'm not ready." She spoke after a deep breath. "I want to but I'm not ready." I nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. 'Not ready' was a lot better than 'never'. The weight on my chest lessened. I sighed deeply in relief. I could wait for her. I know I could.

"Bella –" She whispered again. I shook my head effectively cutting her off. I heard the gulp and saw the tears begin to blur her vision. I stepped back into her personal space, cupping her face. I used my thumbs to wipe away any stray tears than made their way down her face.

"Alice. Alice, it's okay. I can wait however long." I said, pulling her back into my comforting embrace. I could wait forever if that's how long it took. She was worth it.

**APOV**

I felt as if I was the luckiest person in the world to meet someone like Bella. I could only hope selfishly that she wouldn't meet someone better than me. I wanted her more than I've ever wanted another person in my entire lifetime. Hell, I even thought I was falling in love with her. She was so caring there was no way a person – male or female _couldn't _fall in love with her – and that's what I was afraid of.

If Bella was to meet someone else – someone who wasn't broken like I was, someone who could love her without fear of being hurt – I don't think I could stand it. I'd let her go if this person made her truly happy, but I wouldn't be able to stand it all the same.

"_Bella,_" I whispered when she engulfed me in a hug. I didn't deserve her and didn't think I ever would.

"Alice," She whispered back and I thanked Rose silently as she ushered the boys out of the room. I pulled back slightly so that I could look her in the eye as I spoke.

"Bella." I stated in as firm a voice as I could manage. She stepped back staring into my eyes also. "Bella, I like you, I really do but.." My voice broke. The look on her face made my heart thud painfully, pain masking her usually bright chocolate eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I'm not ready." I said finally. "I want to, but I'm not ready." She nodded, looking thoughtful. I'd never wished that I could read minds more than at that moment.

"Bella –" I tried again but stopped when she shook her head. I felt my already damaged heart crack more and I wasn't sure I could pick up the pieces a second time. I gulped, my vision blurring with the tears that wouldn't be held at bay any longer.

_She can't do it. She'll leave and find someone better than you. She'll leave and you'll never see her again. _My mind taunted.

"Alice. Alice, it's okay. I can wait however long." I could hear the pleading in her voice as she cupped my face, wiping away any tears that had escaped my eyes. I blinked rapidly, sending more moisture from my eyes.

My breath came in short, choppy gasps as I tried to stop irrational crying. Bella cradled me close to her, my head resting in the crook of her neck. My tears drenched her shirt but even my shopaholic ways couldn't make me pull away at the thought of a ruined article of clothing.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay Alice, it's okay" Bella whispered into my hair as she lead me over to a old, beaten up couch that was in the corner of the room. She collapsed onto the worn leather, pulling me onto her lap lap and rocking me back and forth in a comforting way.

After a while of this treatment my cries finally subsided into sniffles and slight hick-ups. I sighed slightly and began to unwrap my arms from her neck, making to stand. Before I could get to my feet though, Bella pulled me down into another hug.

"Better now Ali?" She asked, snuggling into my shoulder. I laughed, bringing my hand up to stroke her beautiful hair.

"Very much so, Bells."

**I know Alice seems really OOC but she's emotionally damaged by that bitch Victoria. You'll she what she did in later chapters and I may have Bella kick a little ass.**

**Review!**

–**MetalChick**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight, cause if I did, Edward would be gay and Alice and Jasper would have never been together.**

**Sorry for the wait. I feel bad not updating every other day.**

_I took her hand in mine, dragging her away from the rest of the group and suddenly we were in my bedroom. I pressed her up against the door, enjoying the feeling that her moan evoked in my core. I shivered when her hands made their way down to my hips, pulling me impossibly closer._

_I kissed down her jaw, moving to her collar bone and nipped lightly at the skin there. I lifted her up by her thighs, wrapping them firmly around my waist. I moaned appreciatively, burying my head in her chest. Nimble fingers threaded through my hair as I left love bites, marking her as mine._

Mine.

Yes, I wanted her to be mine. Mine forever.

_I swung her around, holding her carefully to my body as I walked us to my bed. Placing her near the top of my mattress. Moving down to her waist I slowly kissed up her smooth, taunt, creamy, stomach, bringing her shirt with me._

"_Bella," She moaned, breathlessly against my neck, running her hand up my back then scratching her way back down. I tugged on her pants until they came unbuttoned. My breath came in short stuttering gasps as I slowly pulled her zipper down. _

"Alice –"

**BPOV**

_**Ring ring ring.**_

What was that ungodly noise at this ungodly hour?

_**Ring ring ring.**_

_Ugh. Really? Who dares to wake me on one of the few days I can sleep in? _And_ when I'm having the most amazing dream..._

I groaned once more, pulling my pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the insistent ringing. Finally there was a few moments of silence and I sighed in relief, only to hear a pounding on my door.

"Bella get your lazy ass up, I know you're in there!" My head shot up from under the blankets. _Was that...?_

"Bella!"

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Bells!"

More pounding. My phone started ringing again.

"Bella, I swear if you don't open up right now, I will kick this fucking door in." I laughed, now fully awake. I knew exactly who was at the door. _But why were they here?_

**APOV**

"Hello?" I asked, picking up on the first ring without really looking at the ID, hoping it was a certain someone.

"Alice, hey are you busy?" I sighed. So it wasn't Bella. I know I said I wanted to take it slow and that I wasn't ready but I yearned for her more and more with each passing day. I was falling in love with her and I didn't know what to do about it. I could talk to Edward or even Jasper I didn't want them pushing us together and possibly ruining my chances with her.

She told me she liked me and would wait, but would she really? No one in their right mind would pass up a chance to be with Bella and I was sure there was someone out there that could do her a lot better than I could. Someone who didn't sometimes wake up in the middle of the night screaming and in a cold sweat.

"Alice, you there?" Rosalie asked when I didn't respond. I shook my head, clearing away bad thoughts.

"Yeah, Rose I'm here. And I'm not busy." I said quickly.

"Okay well some friends from back home came to visit. We went to High School together but they didn't come to the same college. We're gonna meet up with them after they go get Bella's lazy ass out of bed. Difficult, but it can be done. So, you wanna come?" I swallowed hard. I wanted to see Bella, so badly – _but_ I didn't want to impose.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to impose and take up time for catching up. I don't even –" Rose sighed impatiently before cutting me off.

"Listen, your not going to impose. Trust me, Bella will want to introduce you and they'll be if they don't get introduced as well. Now get ready I'll be there to pick you up at eleven." I nodded dumbly before realizing she wasn't in the room and needed a verbal confirmation.

"Um, yeah. Okay I'll be ready."

**Short chapter but still an update right? I'm not entirely happy with it but oh well.**

**Anyway can anyone guess who these visitors are? I'll give you a hint, there's four of them. And their gonna stir up a little drama plus there's gonna be a jealous Alice. (Which is insanely adorable) **

**Review.**

–**MetalChick **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so everyone knows, everyone in this story is human. No vampires or wolves.**

**No one guessed the visitors :(**

**BPOV**

I collapsed onto my bed after an _extremely_ long day of showing the new arrivals around. I mean, they were my friends and I loved them but really? Getting drunk on your first night here and tormenting campus and the people who actually attended class here?

At least I had Angela here to help me with the others. I smiled lightly as I let my mind drift back to this morning.

_I groaned once more, pulling my pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the insistent ringing. Finally there was a few moments of silence and I sighed in relief, only to hear a pounding on my door._

"_Bella get your lazy ass up, I know you're in there!" My head shot up from under the blankets. Was that...?_

"_Bella!"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan!"_

"_Bells!"_

_More pounding. My phone started ringing again._

"_Bella, I swear if you don't open up right now, I will kick this fucking door in." I laughed, now fully awake. I knew exactly who was at the door. But why were they here?_

_I growled, not at all happy that my peaceful slumber was interrupted. Sitting up I glanced down at my rumpled bed. _Okay, maybe not so peaceful...

"_Bella!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming! Now can you shut the fuck up?" I mumbled the last part to myself grudgingly as I made my way to the door. I opened the door only to be engulfed by several pairs of arms. I glanced around, taking in the faces of my high school friends. My eyes moved from Angela to her boyfriend Ben to my best friend Jake to my another of my best friends, Leah._

Leah and I had a past. We weren't together but we weren't exactly fuck buddies either. She had been the only girl I was ever close to before Ange or Rose. She was in to girls, just like I was. We'd discovered this at an early age and thus the experimenting had begun.

Leah wasn't an unattractive girl by any means. She sexy and completely fit the "tall, dark, and handsome" look that many girls swooned over. I'd been one of those girls for awhile, but now I found that my preferences lay more towards short, pale, and pixie-like.

_"So who's this short chick I hear your so crazy about?" Leah whispered playfully when she hugged me. I couldn't help but return the embrace. Alice was number one but Leah would always be a close second, abet for different reasons. I was now sure that I was falling in love with Alice, but Leah was my first everything, and she'd always have a special place in my heart._

I was startled out of my musings by a ringing sound.

"What it is with people and interrupting me these days..?" I muttered as I searched for my phone. Finally finding it, I unlocked my screen and pressed it to my ear but not before noticing the caller ID.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked eagerly, all irritation from being interrupted gone as soon I saw her beautiful face on my screen.

"Hey Bella. And nothing much, just sitting here." _So she called me just to talk huh? _I grinned.

"Same here. Tonight was fun but taking care of people who are drunk off their asses isn't." I smirked, hearing drunken laughs from down the hall.

"I bet..." She paused as if thinking over something. "Well.. You know I-I have a couch.. If you wanna get away.." I smiled.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you. I'll let you know if it gets to be too much." I really _really _wanted to take her up on her offer, but how weird of me would it be if I squealed like a little girl, jumping around my room screaming 'YES!' over and over? Yeah not gonna happen.

"B-" Hick up. "Bella. I-I need to talk to you." Jake walked into my room, quite frankly the drunkest of them all.

"Umm, okay Jake, but I'm on the phone." He grabbed the phone out of my hand and tossed it away from me.

"Bells, I l-love you Bells. I always have." He followed up his statement by trying to kiss me. He must have been really _really _drunk to even attempt to do so, seeing as he was the first one I ever told I was gay. I pushed him back and he stumbled, landing on my bed.

"Jake don't. You're drunk." I left him passed out on my bed as I went to retrieve my phone and checked to see if Alice was still on the line. Seeing that she was I brought the device back to my ear.

"Uh, does that offer still stand?"

"Of course Bella."

**APOV**

_That fucker!_ He tried to take Bella away from me! Not that she would ever consider going out with a guy or that she was mine but still.. I had a feeling that myself and Jacob wouldn't be getting along to well from now on.

I heard a light, almost timid knocking coming from my apartment door a few minutes after getting of the phone with Bella. I hoped it was her and not some nosy neighbor coming to see while I had been thumping around earlier.

I got up and quickly made my way over and opened the door to the beautiful face of Isabella Swan smiling sheepishly.

"H-hey Alice." I smiled, leading her to where I had set up a make shift bed for her.

"Uh, here you go. It's kinda late so if you need anything..." I trailed off awkwardly. She shook her head.

"Thank You." I nodded, my smile back full force. I watched her settle down before making my way back to bed. I was asleep within minutes, my last thoughts were of my hope to not be plagued by nightmares for once.

**BPOV**

I woke up around two hours later to a slight whimpering. It was coming from down the hall in the direction of Alice's bedroom. Fully awake at the thought that something was wrong with Alice I shoot off of the couch and was outside her door before I even fully knew what was happening.

"Alice," I whispered. Not getting an answer I pushed on the door just enough so I could slip though. What I saw broke my heart.

Alice was trashing, tied in her bed sheets and in a cold sweat, her whimpers getting louder by the second. I knew I had to do something but I didn't want to wake her.

_I wonder what her nightmare's about?_ I thought as I made my way to her side. Sitting beside her I began to stroke her back comfortingly before lying down completely. All my previous drowsiness back now that I knew she wasn't in immediate danger.

I wrapped an arm around her shaking form, pulling her towards me as her trembling and sobbing gradually decreased until she was calm and sleeping deeply.

My last thought was _"I'm going to kill the fucker who made her this way."_

**So Alice is worse than she lets on and Bella is pissed. Let the drama ensue!**

**Anyway I have a new story called One In A Million It's also A/B romance and all human.**

_**Rich, famous, talented and impossibly perfect Alice Brandon is hopeless when it comes to being on her own. Small town, independent, self sufficient and hard-headed Isabella Swan is on her own. Always has been when living with an over worked father and a distant mother. Their both taking a cruise but for very different reasons. Do opposites really attract?**_

**You should read it and tell me how I did writing in third-person.**

**Review!**

–**MetalChick**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone who favorites/alerts is awesome but I would love it if you reviewed also. A review is great motivation to keep writing and update faster. Plus I'll love you forever?**

**APOV**

I woke up groggy but in a _great_ mood. Best I'd woken up in awhile and I couldn't help but wonder what made me so happy.

_It could be the fact that Bella stayed here last night, but she stayed on the couch, didn't she?_ I shifted, only to find my movement restricted by a band of warmth across my midsection. I panicked until I smelt the now familiar smell of fresh strawberries. Victoria always smelt like the Big Red gum that she loved so much.

_Apparently not.. It'd be great to wake up like this every day though._ I shifted again, this time careful to stay within my range of restriction. When I finally managed to turn around I found that Bella was already awake and looking down at me.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, what are you doing in my bed?" _And when is the next time I can get you in it?_ I continued in my head.

**BPOV**

I considered telling I heard her crying in the middle of the night but then decided against it.

"I had a nightmare. Couldn't sleep." Alice nodded slowly, no doubt still half asleep.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my bed." I glanced down to see if she was seriously offended only to find her grinning like a fool. I can't really talk though, cause I was grinning just as hard if not more so.

"What, I'm not allowed to seek comfort in here?" I gave my best puppy dog face, hoping it would work on her. Luckily for me it did. _Fuck yeah, no one is immune to me!_

"Fine! But don't make a habit out of it." I huffed.

"Well damn, there goes _my_ plans for the week." She laughed and I joined in. _Yup, still my favorite sound. _I sighed, not wanting to move but knowing I had to.

"Welp, I need to shower." Alice nodded her head to the door which I had assumed was her closet, not five feet from the bed. I grabbed the bag of clothes I'd brought with me before turning on the water.

"I'm going back to sleep..." Alice muttered when I walked back through her room.

"If you're asleep when I get out, I'm going to take it as an invitation to throw a bucket of cold water on you." She growled. Literally _growled._ I would have been scared if it wasn't such a turn on. And I thought _I_ was bad in the morning.

_Cold shower it is then._

MetalChick

Now being fully awake and clean I emerged from the bathroom, only to be pushed aside as a tiny blur flew by me and into the room I'd just vacated. I turned, raising an eyebrow in question as to why she was in such a hurry.

"We're going shopping." I blanched. She just said the 'S' word. No. No way in hell was I going shopping voluntarily. One girl dragging me to do the 'S' word was plenty.

"No. No way, not gonna happen." I shook my head violently.

"Pleeeaaasee Bella? Just this once? For me?" She pouted and her pout was more effective than mine, which was saying something. _Damn her, and her irresistible-ness._

"Ugh, fine! But this is a one time thing. I don't do the 'S' word."She cocked an eyebrow then laughed outright.

"The 'S' word, really Bella?"

"Yes really! I refuse to even say _that word. _How would you rather me address that activity, 'It that shall not be named?'" Alice shook her head at me. She probably thought I was overreacting, which I wasn't. Not in the least.

"Well I'm just going to have to knock some sense into that head of yours aren't I? A few hours at the mall should do." My head was swimming in the gutter, that is until I registered the second sentence and by then the door had been shut in my face.

"Wait, Alice, are you serious? A few_ hours_? Please say you're kidding." The only answer I got was an evil chuckle and the shower being turned on.

MetalChick

She wasn't kidding. We were at the mall for five hours. _Five fucking hours!_ I was exhausted and had come to appreciate the short 'S' word trips with Rosalie. She never kept me out for more than an hour and never made me try on more than ten things.

But _Alice_ had me try on at least ten outfits _from each store._ I almost died. Literally. I zoned out, sulking about the fact that I had about forty bags to carry up three flights of stairs when I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me. I swung my head around so quick I almost got whiplash. Alice's eyes were fixed forward and we had stopped, which was weird because we were a few feet from her parking spot.

I followed her gaze and spotted three police cars and a man with greasy blonde hair in handcuffs. Looking to Alice again I saw the petrified state she was it. To be honest it scared me. Alice got out slowly and I followed, throwing the door open in my rush.

"Are you Mary Alice?" An officer with a note pad asked. When no response came I stepped in.

"Yes, that's her. Why are you here and who's he?" I asked, eying Alice and the scared way she acted around the man in cuffs.

"This is James Gauthier and we found him in her apartment. The silent alarm went off as soon as he got the door open. It notified us and we got here as soon as we could." I nodded slowly, thinking _what the fuck does he want with my Alice. _I resisted the urge to go and punch him in the face.

"Where's the other one." Alice finally spoke, but her tone scared me. It was so.. detached. Like she wasn't even here. The officer looked at her like she was crazy.

"He was the only one in the apartment ma'am." She shook her head.

"It couldn't have been. They never separate." It was almost like she was talking to herself, and not me or the officer. She shook her head again before speaking louder.

"That can't be right. Victoria, she's always with him. She must have gotten away." My jaw clenched. I knew that name. Edward wouldn't tell me the whole story but I knew that Victoria was the name of the girl who royally screwed up Alice's life. The one who was responsible for her pain.

"You know this guy?" Alice nodded. "What does he want with you?" James answered before Alice could.

"We want her dead. We want her blood splattered across the walls. We want to hear her scream and watch her writhe in agony." This dude was seriously psycho. He deserves to die, especially for what he wants to do with my Alice.

"Shut up!" The officer holding him shouted and shook him none to gently. The psycho only laughed.

"It'll happen. I'll drain the life from her body and laugh as the light leaves her eyes." I was in front of him before he could blink and the only thought going through my head was _how the _fuck_ dare he!_ My fist connected with his face but I was restrained before I could get another hit in. I was a little proud of the fact that I broke his nose and that it took three officers to hold me back.

James turned his head to the side and spit blood before raising his eyes to meet mine and I'm not gonna lie, the look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. They were actually black and I could see the malice swimming in them. His lips raised in a disturbing grin and he laughed. It was a creepy sight with blood turning his perfectly straight teeth yellow and the crimson liquid running down the side of his mouth.

"She will die." His voice turned serious, all traces of mirth gone. "Vic is still out there and we know where she lives. Vic will be more careful. Little Mary Alice won't know what hit her when Vic gets a hold of her.." He gave me one more look before throwing his head back and laughing like the maniac he is. I shook the last remaining officer off before going to Alice and wrapping her in my arms. I could tell this was seriously freaking her out. She was fucking terrified.

"What is the other one's full name and description?" The first officer spoke again. Alice was silent.

"Come on, you gotta tell him so he can catch her and lock her up." I encouraged gently. She took a shuddering breath before raising her head and turning towards the officer. I noticed how she didn't leave my embrace.

"Her names Victoria Reis. She's about 5'10 with long fiery red hair and green eyes. She has JG tattooed on her left shoulder, just like he has her initials tattooed on his left shoulder" The officer nodded as he jotted everything down.

"Okay we'll try to track her down. I suggest you stay with a friend though, seeing as she knows where you live." I cut in quickly.

"She'll stay with me." I addressed the officer before turning back to Alice. "And you're not leaving my sight until both of these sick fucks are behind bars okay?"

**Woah that's some heavy shit huh? Wonder what happens next.. Well I already know but you all can wonder.**

**And just thought I'd mention that I feel awesome for updating twice in two days and I've already started the next chapter.**

**Review if you want to know what happens!**

–**MetalChick**


	8. Chapter 8

**KirbyPaint:**** Thanks for pointing that out. For some reason I can never spell that right...**

**Victoria and James are human even if it doesn't seem like it, their just severely screwed up in the head.**

**And the horror that was Victoria is reveled.**

**APOV**

I was terrified. So much that it felt like my lungs collapsed on me and a hand was closed around my heart. I thought I could escape them by moving to Seattle. I thought it was far enough away from home and I'd hoped they would forget about me and move on.

Apparently they hadn't because here sat the bane of my existence right in front of me and in handcuffs. _Well one of them anyway. So where was the other one?_

That was the first thing I asked and the fear came back ten times worst when he said that it was only James. Victoria was still out there and very much able to hurt me. I didn't want to be alone, I _couldn't _alone because I knew I'd end up curled in the fetal position in complete terror. The last year before I moved here was the worst of my life. I met Victoria when I was twenty and still very naive.

I was stupid. So very stupid.

I believed her when she told me she loved me. That being said, I did anything that would make her happy. Anything she asked I did without a second thought and it went on like that for some time. She had me distancing myself from my family and friends, sneaking out at night, and taking all kinds of drugs. It wasn't until I met James that I started to doubt her. Victoria had told me she loved me on more than one occasion yet here she was with another guy, making out in front of me and telling me to watch and join in whenever I felt like it.

But I didn't feel like it. James disgusted me even in the not so sober state I was usually in. He repulsed me in every way possible and it wasn't just the fact that he was a male with extra packaging that I didn't care for. The way he looked at me, touched me, even talked to me sent unpleasant shivers down my spine. I never wanted him to touch me or join in their nightly activities.

That didn't go over so well.

It actually pissed both of them off pretty badly. The first time I refused bluntly was also the first time Victoria struck me. She hit me so hard I actually blacked out and when I woke I was in bed with _him._ I felt his touch lingering all over my body and the area between my legs ached. I tried to get away but he held me down and had his way with me over and over again.

I expected Victoria to stop him. She'd said she loved me after all. You should never let the one you love endure something like I did and you damn sure shouldn't sit there watch and encourage more of it. When James finally pulled out of me I was sobbing. Victoria swept me up in her arms and began whispering in my ear that she was sorry and wouldn't let it happen again. My stupid self believed her because I actually _was_ in love with her. When I told her I loved her I meant it. It wasn't a lie to get into her pants like it was when she told me.

Anyway, I believed every word that came out her mouth and I didn't see James for a few weeks. Things went back to how they were the first few months of mine and Victoria's relationship. She was sweet, understanding, and most of all loving. I really thought she was the one for the longest time. She was perfect for the most part. That was until one night she got me incredibly fucked up. I didn't even know my own name and couldn't care less.

That was the night she brought James back and I'm glad I can't remember most of what went on. All I remember was being drug to a hotel room right after a party and finding James already there. I remember she went to him, pushed him back on the bed and began kissing him. This wasn't the first time but I thought we were through with him. Well, I was wrong.

That night I was handcuffed to the bed naked and with my legs tied wide open. This time I couldn't fight back, I couldn't even struggle. I remember Victoria sitting on my face, her sex swallowing any cry's that left my mouth as James pounded into me. When James was satisfied and I was ruined he pulled out a knife. The things they whispered to me were horrible and mentally scarred me.

Most of the things they said were about enjoying my death and painting the walls with my blood, but there were other things like how much they were going to enjoy playing with my corpse before they dismembered me and spread my remains on my parents doorstep.

They took turns carving their names into my abdomen and pouring various liquids on my wounds that burned immensely. After both of their names decorated my body and I was thoroughly reassured that no one would every want me they untied me then cuffed me to the radiator. They left me there while they had sex in the same sheets that were speckled with my blood. They passed out not long after that.

It took me forever but I finally managed to wiggle my hands out of their restraints. I still had the scars from that feat.

I quickly found some clothes and got out of there. After wandering the streets for about an hour I found a pay phone and called my father. He was angry but the anger quickly left his voice when he heard mine. It took him and my mother about thirty minutes to find me bloody and terrified on a street corner down town, in an area I'd never been to. I was so scared the whole time that Victoria or James would pop out from no where and take me back to that hotel room with them and I'd never be able to escape.

When I was finally home my mom and dad made me explain everything. I finally came clean and begged for their forgiveness. Being the awesome people that they are they automatically forgave me and got me what ever help I needed. James and Victoria wouldn't give me up so easily though, it got to the point that my father had security around the house every hour of the day and night. They came close to getting me back too. I recalled James's face as he hung outside my window, looking like he was a predator and I was his prey.

His crooked grin still plagues my dreams.

MetalChick

I told Bella the entire story of what happened with Victoria that night. She deserved to know since she was going to be the one putting up with my nearly catatonic state. My parents couldn't fly out here on such short notice and Edward only knew the gist of what happened so I couldn't ask him.

I expected her to leave me. To drop me like the damaged goods that I was, but to my surprise she didn't. She stayed with me and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

I had always known that she was nothing like Victoria and had always been attracted to her, but I felt my feeling shift. I wasn't sure exactly what happened but I knew I would never be able to leave her or stop fighting for her affection.

Bella was my everything.

**BPOV**

My heart broke a little more every time I looked at my tiny pixie. She was the sweetest person I'd ever met and she didn't deserve _any_ of what she went through.

Victoria better pray that the officers find her before I do, cause if I get to her first there won't be much left to put behind bars. I wasn't the daughter of a cop for nothing. I knew more about fighting, defending myself, and weapons that any girl my age should.

My fist clenched voluntarily and my arms began to shake with pure rage. I'd never felt so mad in my entire life. Alice had a way of increasing my emotions tenfold without even trying. I took a deep breath and tried to control the anger that was boiling like lave underneath my skin. When all else failed I took to trying to memorize every detail of Alice's face, to commit everything about her to memory. That seemed to work, as I felt the offending emotion drain away slowly as I took more of her in. The urge to kiss her and cuddle her to my chest until all her pain was gone was overwhelming but I managed to refrain. I doubt she'd want that anyway.

Even after all that she went through she still had an amazing personality. She was beyond perfect in every way possible and I didn't know what to do with that.

The only thing that could be called a relationship that I'd ever been in was with Leah, and it was never serious between us. I had no earthly clue what to do about the feeling swimming in my gut, the butterflies that invaded my body every time I talked to her, or the sparks that seemed to fly when every my body came in contact with hers.

I needed to figure this out..

**This turned out differently that I originally planned.. More drama and angst surely but it does make for a better plot.**

**Comments, concerns?**

**Review!**

–**MetalChick**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. But I have a reason! School..**

**BUT to make up for it I give you a jealous Alice.**

**BPOV**

It was Wednesday and as per usual we were at the bar with Jasper's band performing. Ange, Jake, Leah, and Ben had left the previous day, claiming they all had a test to cram for, which was weird but I didn't say anything. My hands were full taking care of Alice. She was like a zombie, only doing the essentials like eating, sleeping, showering, and going to class. She basically lived with me now too since I wouldn't allow her back into her apartment for more than ten minutes even with me there.

But like I said Jasper and the others were up on stage and Alice wanted nothing to do with anything recently, and that being said she wasn't up there with them tonight. That also meant that Newton was back. The one person from High School that I couldn't stand just _had_ to follow me to college. I'd tried to like him once back in middle school when I was still in denial of my sexuality but it didn't work – actually it might have turned me off from guys even more. I mean _one _kiss and the guy thought he was a god and desired by all, especially me.

Which sucked.

It's been nearly six years and he's still hung up. He's not even that bad looking as far as guys go. An innocent face with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Needless to say he had girls falling over him so you think he'd take advantage of that, but no, he ignores them and goes after the only one who would _never_ like him as anything more that a friend.

I was dreading the end of the show, when he would try and woo me with his "moves". He even winked in my direction after a particularly... _sensual_ song that Jasper wrote for Edward. It was cute that they wrote songs for each other but _eww._ Mike needed to leave me out of it.

By the end of the show Emmett was a drunken mess and Rose wasn't much better. It seemed like I was the only one who choose sobriety tonight. Even Alice was nursing a beer while sitting in the corner. She'd tried to get something much stronger that would knock her little self on her ass, but I was there as her alcohol block. She'll thank me later.

I made a mad dash for the bathroom when I saw Mike approaching, but only after I got a promise from Edward to watch over Alice. She may look like a zombie on the outside but I could tell her mind was working on overdrive. I saw the way her eyes flickered back and forth rapidly looking for someone, no doubt the red head bitch that hurt my Alice.

I stopped and stared at myself hard in the mirror. _My Alice?_ She wasn't exactly mine.. Okay she wasn't mine at all and most likely never would be but I could dream right?

Deciding after a few minutes, and more than a few deep breaths, that it was finally time to go and face the bane of _my_ existence. I shuddered. _If he even _tries_ anything tonight I'm going to punch him in the face._ It's seriously time for all this following me like a lost puppy shit to stop.

Taking one last breath and steeling myself for the inevitable, I squared my shoulders and pushed the bathroom door open – only to come face to face with the one I was trying to avoid.

_Seriously? Waiting for me _right_ outside the door is a bit much..._

"Oh, hey Bella!" Newton perked up immediately as soon as he saw me. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Oh, heyyy Mike. How's it going?" I tried being polite, I really did but I also knew my attitude wasn't going to last long. I quickened my pace, walking with purpose to where I knew Alice would be. I laughed to myself. _We're not even together and yet I still go head for her first thing._

"So... I was wondering if you'd like to go the the movies or out to eat sometime?" Thank God this guy lives on the other side of _very_ large, yet not large enough, campus. I'd hate to have to crush his poor heart every day but I also couldn't bring myself to ever take him up on those offers. His tongue being shoved down my throat once was enough. I almost gagged at the memory.

"Uh, Mike... Now's not really a good time." _Almost to Alice. Just a bit farther!_

"Bella you always say that." He deadpanned. I sighed, turning on him. I couldn't take any more of this.

"Look, Mike. I have enough on my plate as is between class, homework, and taking care of Alice and I don't need – "

"Well what the fuck is wrong with her? Is she mental or something? You know you can pay someone to take care of her right, like a babysitter." My teeth clenched painfully and I felt my nostrils flair as I sucked in a giant breath of air.

He just crossed a line.

"Alice has been though some stuff that your tiny mind probably can't even bring itself to understand so don't you _dare_ say _anything _about her. _You have no right_ so just keep your fucking mouth shut!" I seethed. "And for the record I'm _gay._ I will never want you – ever! I'd live in celibacy before I ever thought of you, or any other male for that matter." Now standing a few feet from my goal, I turned to leave him where he stood but before I could I was quickly pulled back around to face him.

"Bella, you need to get over this lesbian stage. Get with a real man and you'll never want a girl again." To add to this he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." He growled in frustration before pulling me forward and crushing his lips to mine. They were hard, rough, and the slight stubble that tickled my lip was downright unpleasant. My fist curled and pulled back on it's own accord, but he was pulled away from me none to gently. I expected Rosalie or Emmett since those two were the most easily upset my a male forcing himself on a female on account of how Rose's first boyfriend treated her.

What I didn't expect was Alice's tiny hand to be buried in Mike's hair and clenched hard enough to turn her knuckles white. She yanked him down to her level and whispered something menacingly in his ear. Apparently she threatened his "man hood" as I saw him clutch his crotch protectively. Jasper, Edward, Rose, and Emmett were there in the next second and Mike was roughly escorted out.

**APOV**

I took the chance to get a stronger drink as soon as Bella made her mad dash to the bathroom. I didn't know what it was about but I guessed it had something to do with the baby-faced blonde that was heading towards her at the time. She stayed in there for about five minutes with the boy (I refused to call him a man) waiting right outside the door like a lost puppy. I felt the strong urge to rip him away from Bella and not let him with a five foot radius of her.

But I couldn't do that. For all I knew she liked him back and was just playing hard to get. I watched them closely as Bella emerged from behind the door like she expected to see him there. That made me think he acted like this often.

I sat back in my corner, not moving and content with just watching them for the moment. I didn't miss the longing glances she sent in the direction of my corner. _Take that Blondie.. _I growled in my head. Just knowing that Bella would rather be sitting with me than talking with him made me happy, even in my current zombie-like state.

And I would have stayed happy if he didn't try what he did next.

They stopped less than ten feet from where I sat and I could hear what they were saying fairly easily.

"So... I was wondering if you'd like to go the the movies or out to eat sometime?" Blondie, as I'd dubbed him, asked hopefully. I tensed waiting for Bella's answer.

"Uh, Mike... Now's not really a good time." I smirked slightly. At least she denied him, even if she did do it in a nice way.

"Bella you always say that." He deadpanned. _Oh, so he does do this often. I might have to change that.._ I thought, evil plans of getting the whiner out of the picture.

"Look, Mike. I have enough on my plate as is between class, homework, and taking care of Alice and I don't need – " My slightly happy mood dropped and I felt a pain in my chest at the annoyance in her voice. Maybe I am just a burden to her.

"Well what the fuck is wrong with her? Is she mental or something? You know you can pay someone to take care of her right, like a babysitter."

"Alice has been though some stuff that your tiny mind probably can't even bring itself to understand so don't you _dare_ say _anything _about her. _You have no right_ so just keep your fucking mouth shut!" She snapped angrily. "And for the record I'm _gay._ I will never want you – ever! I'd live in celibacy before I ever thought of you, or any other male for that matter." Bella made to walk my way but was stopped when the blonde decided that she should stay with him. He wrapped his big ugly hand around her arm and dragged her back towards him.

"Bella, you need to get over this lesbian stage. Get with a real man and you'll never want a girl again." Wiggled his eyebrows, oblivious to the disgust evident in her gaze.

"No." Was all she said before he basically crushed her face with his. If I wasn't angry before I was seeing red now. _HOW _DARE_ HE TOUCH MY BELLA!_

Bella made to punch him but I didn't give her the chance. I wanted at this fucker.

I was behind them and pulling the asshole off of my Bella before I knew what was happening. I yanked him back by his hair and pulled until he was crouching so that I could whisper directly into his ear.

"Listen you fucker, if you _ever_ touch Bella or any other girl against their will, I _will_ track you down and I _will_ personally make sure you never have kids. I will cut of your balls and shove them down your throat and I will cut off your dick and feed it to my family's Rottweiler." I seethed. I gave one more swift yank that sent him sprawling to the floor before going and wrapping my arms protectively around Bella's waist. He wasn't able to get up before Emmett got a hold of him.

"I suggest you listen to Bella and what ever the pixie said to you because the next time you even come near either of them you'll have me to deal with and I'll do a lot more that pull your hair." Emmett was a pretty laid back guy but he was downright frightening when he was mad. He went from shit-faced drunk to what seemed like completely sober in seconds.

Emmett had picked up the blonde by his collar during his speech had had proceeded to shake him along with the threats that came from his mouth. Giving one more shake he tossed him to where Edward and Jasper immediately each grabbed an arm and pulled him roughly towards the front of the bar and threw him out the doors. By this time a crowd had gathered, which was quickly dispersed by one of Rosalie's glares. I didn't blame them though, she could be pretty damn scary as well.

My body delighted in the feeling of her taller frame pressed snugly against my front. I glanced up at the object of my affections only to see her smiling down at me softly. I smiled back before dragging her after me.

"Let's dance."

**I think this is the longest chapter that I've written. Well I guess it makes up for the wait so...**

**Anyway how did you guys like an angry Alice?**

**Review**

–**MetalChick**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"So... Spring Break is coming up soon. What are we gonna do?" Edward asked to no one in particular. Everyone turned lazily from where they were lounging in various places in my dorm, all situated with their respective partners and me with Alice. Emmett had Rosalie in his lap in my recliner, Edward and Jasper were wrapped in each others arms at one end of the couch and Alice was leaning against me at the other.

"What do you suggest Oh Great One?" I deadpan. Edward began squirming, excited at the prospect of planning a 'Spring Break getaway'.

"Oh, I know! We should go to the beach again!" I turned my head lazily towards him again and glared and everyone aside from Alice groaned.

"The last trip you planned to La Push was horrible." Edward made to protest but I silenced him with another glare.

"No. It rained the entire time we were there, it was cold, and I almost got attacked by a fucking killer whale!" Edward jaw unclenched and his mouth fell open.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it was _not that bad._" I snorted like hell it wasn't.

"Watch using my full name Eddie boy." I shoot back. He smirked back.

"Or _what,_ Isabella?" I growled. _Stupid, ugly haired, idiotic..._ _dammit I can't think of anymore insults.._

"Your hair's ugly." I try. _Ohh, that did it._

"You bitch!" He lunged at me and I lunged right back, only to be stopped my a pair of thin pale arms. I heard Edwards frustrated noises from the other side of the couch. I glanced over to where he was being restrained by Jasper.

"Damn, we can't take you two anywhere!" Emmett sighs.

"You didn't take us _anywhere._ _All of you_ are in _my_ dorm." I give up and relax back into the arms that stayed around my waist, just enjoying the closeness of her petite body.

"Aww come on Bells! We're all family here!" Emmett booms right back. I shake my head that now rests in the crook of Alice's neck. We'd become so much closer since the whole episode with Mike and I still think it was fucking hot how Alice took control of him.

"Whatever. I'm just mad that we have no where to go for Spring Break." Edward sticks his opinion in where he it isn't wanted. _Damn, he's really getting on my nerves today. Usually isn't this bad. Maybe it's cause he's on his period.. _I muse.

"Actually I think we should go to the beach." Edward does his overly gay happy dance and I groan. _I won't be able to say no to her if she wants to go._ I'm about to take my frustrations out on happy-boy over there when she speaks again.

"Just not La Push... I know another beach we can go to. It's not anywhere around here though." This spikes everyone's opinion. "My parents own a private island, we could go there."

"Ask them, ask them, ask them!" Edward shouts while jumping up and down like a child. _Looks better on Alice.._

"So I can tan in the nude?" Rose speaks for the first time since Edward suggested anything. He takes that moment to smirk over at her.

"I'm sure you can if you don't want Bella here taking out her sexual frustrations on you." I gape at him while he chuckles evilly. Moving my gaze to Rosalie I see her quirk an eyebrow at me, daring me to say something.

"Your boobs are too big." I shrug. Her jaw drops this time and Emmett's arms snake around her chest.

"Hey! Don't insult these." He says way to seriously.

"Besides, if I wanted Rosalie I would have had her a long time ago." I grin at Rose, pleading for her to play along with my teasing.

"She's got you there babe." She pats the arm around her chest. Emmett releases her and pouts. "Aww, don't do that. You know I was just kidding." She coos and his face lights up again as he pulls her face up to his and their making out again. I shake my head and look away. _Those two are so in love it's almost sickening. _I turn my head up to see that Alice is already on the phone with her parents.

**APOV**

"Yeah. No, it's just me and a few of Edwards friends" I reassure using the golden boys name. My parents have always loved him.

"_Oh, okay then dear. Have fun on your trip!" _I smirk inwardly. _Bingo!_

"Okay, thanks. Bye dad, tell mom I said hi. Love you too. Bye." I stand up quickly as soon as the phone disconnects. _Apparently a little too fast_, I think as Bella flops back onto the space I just vacated. I giggle at her bewildered face and she glares. I sit down again on the arm of the couch and rub her head affectionately, laughing at how she seems to arch to my touch.

_I'd like to see her arch as I touched her in other places.._ Fuck! I need to stop thinking like that. I quickly try to dispel the images that jumped into my head with no such luck, my panties already dampened.

"Dad said we could use the island. A private plane is going to pick us up tomorrow so hurry up and go pack."

MetalChick

"Welcome to Isle Esme!" I shout over the roar of the small plane as we exit. It really was a beautiful island, out in the middle of no where. Perfect place to relax and it really was romantic how my dad bought it for my mom as an anniversary present.

"Dude, how the fuck do you have an island?" Emmett asks. I'm about to answer when Edward cuts in.

"Alice's dad bought it for her mom as an anniversary present. It's _so_ romantic." He gushes. I shake my head. He's worse than a teenage girl!

"Why haven't you bought me and island?" Edward suddenly demands of Jasper.

"I could ask you the same thing Darlin'." Jasper's southern accent making an appearance and Edward practically swoons. "Plus I'm broke. I'd buy you one if I had the money." They both grin and start making out right in front of everyone.

"Awww." I smile at their affection. "But save the heavy petting for the bedroom please." I throw over my shoulder as I lead the way towards the beach house.

"No one in my parents bedroom either so we'll have to double bunk. We only have my room and two guest rooms." I catch Emmett and Jasper wearing similar smirks. I wince, thinking of the torture my ears will endure every night til it's time to head back.

"Please try to keep it down."

**UPDATE! Yay?**

**This chapter is in honor on my Spring Break. I didn't get to go to some private island but it was pretty awesome.**

**Review?**

–**MetalChick**


	11. Chapter 11

**Really, really, REALLY sorry the wait. I got a pretty legit reason though.**

**APOV**

"Okay, here you guys go. Don't get too much sex on them." I tossed each couple their own bundle of pillows, blanket and sheets for their uncovered bed. My hands twitch with nervous energy in anticipation of the night ahead. I was making everyone get the stuff they'd need for the night before we all got tired but that wasn't what I was nervous about.

I shouldn't be worrying though should I? I'd slept in the same bed as Bella many times before but for some reason tonight felt like it would be different. Like my subconscious was telling be something was going to change tonight, I just hoped it was a change for the better.

"So what are the plans for the night Ed?" Bella asked, standing _directly_ to my right. She was so close I could practically feel the heat radiating off of her and taste her amazing strawberry smell.

And oh _God_ was it tempting.

**BPOV**

I'd decided. Tonight was the night, far away from any distractions or prying eyes, Alice and I were by ourselves, for the most part. I knew we wouldn't have much interruptions, save for the sounds of sex we were sure to hear.

"Oh! First, we're going to have a bonfire on the beach, a swim if you want. Then we're going to eat some then retreat to the bedrooms, if you know what I mean." He waggled his odd colored eyebrows at me. _Oh, fuck you,_ I though. _Just cause you can have wild sex with the man of your dreams..._ I scoff.

"There's a fire pit on the east side of the island. Anyone up for marshmallows?" Alice grinned as Emmett whopped.

"S'mores!"

MetalChick

Plan _Seduction_ wasn't going so well. I'd been subtle all night, but subtle wasn't working. But then again I was never that good at being sexy, and I was _really_ out of practice. I guess standing/sitting all extra close doesn't really tell someone you like them...

_Anyway,_ time to start Plan B: _Temptation._ Hopefully I wouldn't fail as epically.

**Step 1: Get her alone.**

Not hard considering the two couples were now in their respective rooms, making at it like bunnys.

**Step 2: Show a little skin.**

I had to change right? Who says I have to leave the room to do so?

**Step 3: Wear one of the sexy nighties Alice made me buy.**

I'm glad I thought far enough ahead to bring one. It also helped that Alice packed pretty much everything for me..

**Step 4: Kiss her if the opportunity showed itself.**

Easy. Who _wouldn't_ kiss her if they had the chance?

**Step 5: Confess your undying love to her.**

Okay maybe that's taking it a bit too far. I'll just tell her I like her.. a lot.

"Come on Bells. Time for bed." Emmett grabbed me by the shoulders with one meaty hand and practically threw me against Alice. Wasn't part of the plan, but it worked!

I had to grab Alice's shoulders to steady myself, not that I minded, her scantily covered shoulders did wonders to my heartbeat. I felt Alice shiver and couldn't resist leaning to whisper in her ear and pressing myself into her in the process.

_Oh shit_. I bit my lip hard to keep myself from moaning in response, because _I swear_ I heard her groan softly.

**APOV**

I couldn't take being this close to her and not being able to touch her. And if I wasn't sure that she _didn't _ like me then I would be all over her, literally. Pinning her down, shoving her against doors and walls, holding her hands above her head and... I shook my head quickly, trying to rid myself of the thoughts before they could take over my mind.

It was killing me, this constant wet spot in my underwear that was caused by just her scent. _Her fucking scent!_ I couldn't image what would happen if I ever got her naked. I swear I just drooled. Emmett throwing her at me so that she stumbled wasn't helping either. Especially when _she pressed her chest against my back._

"Are you cold?" She whispers – in my mind seductively. I shiver and my underwear get just a little wetter.

I decided to take a shower, a _cold_ shower, to release some of the tension I'd built up but also to try and get _her_ out of my head. Needless to say it didn't work. It only proved worse, seeing as all I could think about was water running over her perfect body, starting at her beautiful chestnut hair, down her forehead to her nose and then across her plump, rosy lips, down her chin and finally skimming her neck and then her chest...

I close my eyes and bang my head against the wall of tile to my left. I barely heard Bella's soft voice over the running water and the sound of my head against a wall.

"You okay?" I sigh. _With you right out side the door while I'm in the shower?_

"Y-Yeah, I'm good... I just fell." She laughed softly.

"You know that's my deal Alice!" I smile slightly. True, she fell every chance she got. Which was a lot. I got out five minutes later, all but shoving Bella into the bathroom so I could change. It's not that I didn't want her to look, I wanted her to, so badly it hurt. _But_ I'd rather keep myself dry for the rest of the night, if you know what I mean.

Not likely but I could hope right?

I sat on my bed dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank – the most revealing clothes I dare wear spending the night with Bella. She would care though, I just hope she doesn't wear any of that lingerie bed wear I made her buy, telling her it was nightwear. Oh _fuck_ my sideways, I'm pretty sure I packed a shit load of lingerie for her. _Oh God, please be merciful._

That wasn't the case_, _seeing as she walked out wrapped in just a fluffily white towel. Is that even a word? I mentally shook my head. I hated how she did stuff to me without even trying, I wanted her to try. I wished that she would try to seduce me. I entertained myself with those happy thoughts as she walked over to her bag. It would have been fine, hell it _should_ have been fine..

But no.

She has to go and kneel down one the floor to get her clothes, which caused the towel to rise a few inches on her thighs, revealing her legs almost up to her ass. I bit my lip and tried to avert my eyes but no matter how hard I tried my gaze stayed locked to the creamy skin before me. Finally she stood up I sighed in relief, thinking she was going to head back to the bathroom to do her stuff.

I've been wrong before.

I trembled, my breath becoming shaky at best, as I watched her form bend slightly to bring a pair of underwear to slip her feel through. _And not just any pair of underwear! _My mind screamed. No, it was one of the lacy ones I'd made her buy when I dragged her to Victoria's Secret. I shifted slightly as I watched those same pair of lacy red panties ascend slowly up her creamy thighs.

I also watched the towel drop to the floor. My sight stayed strained on it around her ankles for a moment before trailing slowly up her body. I gasped when I saw just the _smallest_ amount of the sides of her breasts when she raised her arms to pull on a baggy shirt. It was better than the other option but still..

_She wasn't wearing a bra!_ My mind screamed at me. I, at least, was wearing a sports bra for her sake, so why did she have to temp me so? My last thought on the subject was:

_Daaaaaamn... This is gonna be a long night.._

**Well there it is. Hope you liked it and that the teasing made up for the wait. Part Two of the first night of the beach will be the next update..**

**Review?**

–**MetalChick**


End file.
